Maddie O'Malley
|age = 24 |nationality = Irish-American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |family = Rose O'Malley (cousin) Maggie O'Mally (cousin-niece) |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Detective |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #56: The Darkest Hour (s3) }} Madeline "Maddie" O'Malley is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case. Appearing as the Detective of the Concordian Flying Squad, she serves as a partner to the player throughout the season. Profile 24 years of age, Maddie has cranberry red hair and green eyes. She wears a clover green suit over a burgundy vest and a collared shirt with golden collar tips and a black necktie. She also wears a black top hat with gold spectacles on the rim, and a pair of earrings. Maddie is known to be witty, bold, and not afraid to get her hands dirty. She likes fast cars and trains, as well as proving people wrong. However, she has a weakness for absinthe. She is single during the course of the game. It is known that her parents both came from Ireland but she was born in Concordia. Notable events of Criminal Case Meeting Maddie In The Darkest Hour, Armand Dupont asked the player to find his great-grandfather Charles Dupont's notebook, where Charles had narrated his adventure with an agent who happened to have the same characteristics as the player. Dupont, on his deathbed, then entrusted the notebook to the player. In the notebook, the story began with Charles, accompanied by Maddie, welcoming the aforementioned agent to the city of Concordia in the late 19th century. Gameplay The player may choose Maddie to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case she teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 1-hint partner. Trivia *Maddie is one of the few characters to physically appear in two different seasons. *Maddie is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *In Welcome to Concordia!, Maddie mentions she has a car which she named "MadMobile", a parody of the Batmobile. Case appearances *The Darkest Hour (Case #56 of World Edition) *Welcome to Concordia! (Case #1 of Mysteries of the Past) *Slash and Burn (Case #2 of Mysteries of the Past) *In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past) *A Murder Carol (Case #4 of Mysteries of the Past) *Shear Murder (Case #5 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past) *Let Me Down Gently (Case #7 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Talking Dead (Case #8 of Mysteries of the Past) *Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past) *That Sinking Feeling (Case #11 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery Reveal MaddieO'MalleyDesc.png Screenshots Maddie_-_Case_172-1.png|Happy 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-2.png|Happy 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-18.png|Happy 3 Madeline-Case177-10.png|Happy 4 Maddie_-_Case_178-16.png|Happy 5 Maddie_-_Case_178-26.png|Happy 6 Madeline-Case171-1.png|Excited 1 Madeline-Case179-2.png|Excited 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-12.png|Winking Madeline-Case171-2.png|Grinning 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-19.png|Grinning 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-27.png|Grinning 3 Maddie_-_Case_172-41.png|Grinning 4 Madeline-Case182-3.png|Grinning 5 Madeline-Case177-11.png|Fantasizing 1 Maddie_-_Case_178-17.png|Fantasizing 2 Madeline-Case179-6.png|Fantasizing 3 Maddie_-_Case_172-32.png|Compassionate Maddie_-_Case_172-23.png|Glancing 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-26.png|Glancing 2 Maddie_-_Case_178-20.png|Glancing 3 Madeline-Case177-5.png|Serious Maddie_-_Case_172-11.png|Thinking 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-17.png|Thinking 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-40.png|Thinking 3 Maddie_-_Case_172-45.png|Thinking 4 MaddieThinking.png|Thinking 5 Madeline-Case171-3.png|Confident Maddie_-_Case_172-25.png|Determined 1 Maddie_-_Case_178-21.png|Determined 2 Madeline-Case179-1.png|Indicating Maddie_-_Case_172-4.png|Shocked 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-5.png|Shocked 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-14.png|Shocked 3 Maddie_-_Case_172-33.png|Sweating 1 Madeline-Case174-5.png|Sweating 2 MaddieTired.png|Sweating 3 Maddie_-_Case_172-29.png|Stressed Maddie_-_Case_172-43.png|Sad 1 Madeline-Case173-3.png|Sad 2 Madeline-Case174-3.png|Sad 3 Madeline-Case173-2.png|Nervous Madeline-Case172-5.png|Worried Maddie_-_Case_178-29.png|Relieved Maddie_-_Case_172-7.png|Suggestive Maddie_-_Case_172-9.png|Disgusted 1 Maddie_-_Case_177-1.png|Disgusted 2 Maddie_-_Case_178-7.png|Disgusted 3 Maddie_-_Case_178-8.png|Disgusted 4 Maddie_-_Case_178-19.png|Disgusted 5 Maddie_-_Case_172-36.png|Angry 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-37.png|Angry 2 Madeline-Case173-4.png|Angry 3 Maddie_-_Case_177-2.png|Angry 4 Madeline-Case179-5.png|Angry 5 Maddie_-_Case_178-22.png|Angry 6 Maddie_-_Case_178-24.png|Angry 7 Maddie_-_Case_172-10.png|Unsure 1 Maddie_-_Case_172-28.png|Unsure 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-34.png|Unsure 3 Maddie_-_Case_172-44.png|Unsure 4 Maddie_-_Case_178-14.png|Unsure 5 Maddie_-_Case_178-25.png|Unsure 6 Maddie_-_Case_178-27.png|Unsure 7 Maddie_-_Case_172-38.png|Embarrassed 1 Madeline-Case174-4.png|Embarrassed 2 Madeline-Case172-6.png|Scared Madeline-Case179-4.png|Freaking out. Madeline-Case174-1.png|Hopeless 1 Madeline-Case177-3.png|Hopeless 2 Maddie_-_Case_178-28.png|Hopeless 3 Maddie_-_Case_178-11.png|Shh! Maddie_-_Case_172-20.png|Blushing 1 Maddie - Case 172-30.png|Blushing 2 Madeline-Case174-8.png|Blushing 3 Madeline-Case174-9.png|Blushing 4 Maddie_-_Case_178-18.png|Blushing 5 Madeline-Case181-1.png|Blushing 6 Maddie_-_Case_172-16.png|Stumped Maddie_-_Case_172-6.png|Confused 1 Maddie - Case 172-31.png|Confused 2 Maddie_-_Case_178-13.png|Confused 3 Maddie_-_Case_172-15.png|Clueless 1 Madeline-Case174-6.png|Clueless 2 Maddie_-_Case_172-39.png|Clueless 3 Madeline-Case177-4.png|Clueless 4 Maddie_-_Case_178-15.png|Clueless 5 Maddie_-_Case_178-23.png|Clueless 6 Maddie_-_Case_172-3.png|Curling her hair with fingers. Maddie_-_Case_172-24.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_178-9.png|Exhausted Maddie_-_Case_178-4.png|Singing Maddie_-_Case_178-5.png|Drunk Maddie_-_Case_178-6.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_172-13.png|Showing her badge. Madeline-Case174-7.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_172-21.png|Holding a Concordian Gazette newspaper. Madeline-Case175-1.png|Holding a lottery ticket. Madeline-Case175-2.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case175-3.png|Holding a Christmas cracker. Madeline-Case175-4.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case175-5.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case177-6.png|Holding a flask. Madeline-Case177-7.png|Holding a flask, sneezing. Madeline-Case181-6.png|Holding Elisa Melody's notebook and Alastor's letters. Madeline-Case181-7.png|Ditto. Madeline-Case177-8.png|Drawing her gun. Maddie_-_Case_178-1.png|Donning a dress. Maddie_-_Case_178-2.png|Ditto. Maddie_-_Case_178-3.png|Ditto. RoseMaggieO'MalleyMOTPMi.png|Rose O'Malley and Maggie O'Mally, Maddie's cousin and niece. Madeline-Hint.png|The player may choose Maddie to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case she teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. Madeline_Issac-SceneCleared.png|Maddie and Isaac will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. MaddieEnergy.png|Maddie in a "Need Some Energy" pop-up. Madeline-Recruit.png|Asking for new recruits. ArthurIsaacMaddieCharles-GotoNextCase.png|Maddie fills a report for the player. Maddie_-_Get_More_Stickers.png|"Get More Stickers!" Madeline-Surprise-UnlimitedEnergy-1.png|Maddie in a "You Have a Surprise!" pop-up. ComingSoonMOTP-1.png|Maddie in an in-game artwork promoting Mysteries of the Past. Promotional stills Mysteries_of_the_Past_Teaser.png|Maddie appearing in a promotional artwork for Mysteries of the Past. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad Personnel Category:Partners